


R.O.B.I.N. - Prologue

by ElvenArcher



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/F, In which Elven tortures the baby birds, M/M, Military Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenArcher/pseuds/ElvenArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We learned very early that if we were to have any semblance of a life, we'd have to take matters into our own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	R.O.B.I.N. - Prologue

**5:30 am - First Meal**

**  
**Stephanie stared at the glowing red lettering across Carrie's door.

**FAILED.**

The more she looked at it, the more she felt like throwing up. This couldn't be real.

"Carrie? It's time for First Meal...Carrie?" The silence from behind the door was sickening.

"Please answer me!" Stephanie's raised voice and banging at the door caught the attention of the ROBIN two doors down.

"Steph, what's going on?" A pale young man made his way to the blonde's side, his concern growing as she latched onto him.

"They terminated Carrie. Tim, they really t-terminated her!" 03, Tim, finally took a good look at the door and read the glowing marker. He stopped breathing. It was the word they feared most; it was a death sentence. The two of them remained by their 'sister's room until 01 was sent to bring them to First Meal. As soon as he caught sight of the door, he enveloped the younger ROBINs in a hug and gently ushered them to the cafeteria. Their time to grieve would come. Upon reaching the cafeteria, they were met with a glaring 02.

"What the hell too you all so damn long? I'm hungr-wait, where's Carrie?" The reactions he recieved answered him loud and clear. Tears were apparent in Steph's eyes and Tim paled. 01 sighed and surveyed his younger 'sibling's before looking back to 02.

"She's gone, Jason." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the prologue!


End file.
